She knows that he wants to
by CommonFlower
Summary: #lietomelives I'm joining the party late.


_Hello all!_

_I thought I'd join the Ipod- Challange (also a bit late), because it actually is a good thing to bring the muse back with some sort of music._

_I haven't been creative in the last few months with Lie to me, because it's hard and it hurts._

_But yesterday the show stepped into the year- mark and it has to be reminded that **Lie to me lives**._

_My piece of writing consists of some parts just dialogue some parts just thoughts._

_I hope everybody finds something in it that reminds him that the show once made him happy._

_Thank you all for sticking around and still posting stories and glorious ideas._

* * *

><p><strong>All American Rejects- Move Along<strong>

He sat in his chair. The room was dark. Thoughts far away. The drink next to him, set on the dark wood. His figure was slumbed. He tried to not to think about it. Not too hard anyway.  
>He was lost. A bit more than the day before. His hands shook when he moved them up to his face.<br>Laying them over his eyes his heart began to ache at the thought about the skin that once was beneath his fingertips.

The only hand that did fit perfectly into his.  
>And then this one simple question in his head that repeated itself all the time:<p>

Why couldn't he move on?

**The Killers- Mr. Brightside**

Her hair is fluffed. Her face pressed into the pillow. He could watch her soft skin, the fine freckles splayed over it; The bones beneath it, her bare shoulder-blades.

He sat next to her on the bed, simply took in all of her. Eventually moving his fingertips above her back. He enjoyed to watch her the most when she didn't notice.

It had all started with just a simple kiss. And now she was lying there, in his bed. A soft sight escaping her throat as she unconsciously moved.  
>He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the air that contained the scent of their passion. When he opened them again a little smile played on his lips. He wouldn't shut his eyes again for so long.<p>

**Lisa Mitchell- Clean White Love**

She wanted to refill her cup with coffe, when she heard the voices coming in from the outside. As she looked out of the glassdoor she saw him standing there.

His head bowed, his hands in his pockets. Across from him stood his daughter Emily.  
>The quiet words rushed toward her.<br>"Where did you put the keys, Dad?"  
>She saw the mischievous grin on his face.<br>"You'd like to know that, don't you? So you can kidnapp it, huh? "  
>Gillian smiled to herself, shaking her head over the somehow very adoreable convesation between father and daughter. A sudden heat on her skin took her back into the Scene in front of her.<br>"Shit," she mutterte to herself, as she saw that the coffee had spilled over and already began to run a path down her desk.  
>She shook her head. <em>'Cal Lightman, what are you doing to me?<em>'

**David Guetta feat. Estelle - One Love**

She stood there facing him. Her hands on her hips. She was upset- that he could see even from a few meters away.  
>"You know what happens when you do those reckless things?"<br>"No, what?" He asked and began to walk past her, trying to run away, somehow just to try to avoid this conversation. But the sudden grip on his arm stopped him and in the next moment he was pushed against the wall. Her eyes firmly trying to fix his.  
>For a moment she seemed to struggle with herself. And when she spoke, her words were broken; Her voice low as she spoke softly.<br>"It hurts me."  
>It hit him. Hard. Like a slap in the face. He had never wanted to hurt her so much. His heart skipped a beat.<br>"You and I, we're supposed to be a team."

**The Cranberries- Zombie**

It was night, the city had mostly fallen into a slumber. Furthermore, it was winter, snow lay on the streets.  
>They were standing outside on the balcony. Yes, <em>the<em> balcony on which they had stood so often. Confessing to feelings or stories being exchanged. Moments that were important steps in their relationship.  
>"And again a useless action." She stammered quietly. The air of her breath showed in form of the colour white. Fitting to rest of the city, and the feeling inside of her.<br>At the memory of the last days, they both fall silent.  
>"It wasn't useless." He offered, and she did not know if it should amuse her, or whether it should aggravate the thoughts that rushed through her head.<br>His hand moved toward hers, the one that was clutching the railing. He laid his surprisingly slow above hers. The warm of his hand layed across her skin within a few seconds.

Both of them were, watched from the outside, seemingly desperate, holding onto something. If it was the railing or each other.

The seconds ticked in rhythm to their hearts as they gave secret thoughts to the victim of a terrible event.

**The Fratellis- Everybody Knows You Cried Last Night**

"That's what you get."  
>"What I get, you say?" Her voice was filled with amusement.<br>"Yes, you know, for acting all innocent and heartbroken."  
>A smile formed on her lips.<br>"Is that so?" Her eyebrows quicked up and with that his face was suddenly in hers, eyes were not too shy to take in every part of her skin.  
>"Oh, yeah, you know. Being all teary eyed." She snorted to this and immaditly looked embarrassed.<br>"So you are saying." Her hand laid slowly down on his chest. "I get a kiss every time you feel like you have to protect me?"

**Fall out boy Cover- Grand Theft Autumn**

"I know what you did last night."  
>"Oh, so you do you now, don't you?" He didn't seem bothered in the slightest. His hands were linked together on his chest, his feet on his desk.<br>"Yes, exactly, and you know that I do." Gillian stood in front of him, only the desk between them.  
>"So, what was it exactly now that I was doing then, love?"<br>"You followed me and Christian."  
>He grinned. "Oh yeah? Was that me?"<br>She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and stop being so impossible."  
>"Oh, for you always."<br>"You know, you've to stop this." Her facial features turned angry.  
>"Well, love." He stood up from his chair and began to move to the door. "Tell him, he should, you know, enjoy his time?" He looked her up and down, his hand-waggling around.<br>"What?" Her face a show of irritation.  
>"Enjoy the best thing he'll ever get."<p>

**Lenka- Blinded by love**

She opened the door and enjoyed the warmth approaching her.  
>"Dad?" Was her first question, which echoed through the hall. But wasn't being answered.<br>She threw her school bag in the corner, her keys on the table. The front door fell into the lock.

Searching, she wandered through the rooms until she finally came into the living room and found what she was looking for by the noises.

She stepped softly in front of the couch and took in a scene she still wasn't quite accustomed to.  
>On the sofa, layed out, was her father, his head did fall to one side, his mouth open a little.<p>

Gillian was lying on his chest, her father being her pillow. Apparently also Dad's new girlfriend was completely beside herself.

Emily's heart warmed as she saw the arm that was around Gillian, to protected her of falling down. She smiled to herself. It was beautiful how the love between these two also left a tingle in her own heart.

**Good Charlotte- Like it's her birthday.**

He heard a giggle that clearly came out of one of the back parts of the building. His steps led him to his office and when he reached the door he saw her there, a bottle of Champagne in her hand. Dancing to the song that was played by his old record player. He saw her High-heels next to his couch.

When she realised, after a few seconds, that she's been watched, she smiled as she found him standing in the doorway. "Don't act so surprised." She told him.  
>"What are you celebrating exactly? Your birthday?"<br>She laughed and stepped closer to him, her steps a little unsure.  
>"I raise my glass to our latest, solved case!" She grinned even more and her face was suddenly closer to his than he had believed a moment ago. But not just this, also he suddenly felt her lips stroking his own. An early birthday- present then.<p>

**Nelly Furtado- Try**

She had not just seen much, but also felt a lot. But one issue was there that apparently would never be clear to her. Yes, sometimes she thought about it the whole night. About what it was and what it meant.  
>What it was, that he wanted from her.<p>

Sometimes he stood in front of her and smiled. And sometimes she could not help but think that she didn't wanted to see _that_ light in his eyes.

She did not know what to feel or to do, when he looked at her like _this_.  
>She did not wanted to response to it, the way she could.<p>

If she would go a step towards him, she **knew**, if she would do it, then she would regret it.

She knew what he wanted, and she also knew she could give it to him.  
>She knew what she saw when she looked into his face.<p>

And she knew why she was thinking about it at nights for too long.

She knew that they both felt more than they thought they ever would.


End file.
